She's the man, Katsuki style
by temari master of the fan
Summary: Bakugo comes across a strange woman who changes his gender, now he has to deal with all the emotions that come with being a girl. She ends up with a very unlikely crush. But how will she deal with this? What will she do when it comes to this crush? Will someone else get to him first? (This is not a crossover)
1. Cinder strikes!

"Ok everyone, there are rumours saying there is a villain in the streets. Today's exercise is to look for them. They are a female around her thirty's. She has black hair and grey eyes. No one knows what her quirk is, so be careful. If you do encounter her please send your location and I will assist you. You are not to engage in any combat unless I say so. Got it Bakugo?" Said Aizawa (EraserHead).

"Yeah whatever," said Bakugo.

"You will be working in teams in a specific area, which I will announce now-

Team 1- Aoyama, Ashido, Koda, Sato and Sero. North.

Team 2- Mineta, Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida and Bakugo. South.

Team 3- Kaminari, Kirishima, Jiro, Shoji and Hagakure. East.

Team 4- Asui, Tokoyami, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Ojioro. West.

This villain is said to be very strong, just be careful ok?"

Here was a murmur of yeses through the class.

"Get changed into your hero suits and meet me at the front of the school." And with that Aizawa left the classroom.

* * *

Bakugo grabbed his hero suit and went straight to the boy change rooms. Why the fuck do I have to get stuck with that piece of shit, Midoriya. He thought to himself. Whatever I won't let him get in the way of me becoming the number one hero.

"Yes. We're on the same team, Kaminari." Said an exited Kirishima.

"Yeah I know!" replied an exited Kaminari.

Morons, do they have to celebrate so loud. Bakugo thought to himself.

"Hey Bakugo,"

"Yes Kirishima?"

"What kind of quirk do you think this villain has?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is she is going down."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!"

"Hey, do you think she'll be hot?" Mineta said drooling at the thought.

Midoriya was thinking about being on a team with Kacchan. "Maybe it won't be that bad," he gulped. "But knowing Kacchan, it probably will be. At least I'm on a team with Uraraka and Iida. Speaking of my other teammates, I wonder how Mineta will go. I hope he doesn't try to perve on Uraraka... Or the villain. Speaking of the villain we should try to figure out what her quirk…"

"Shut the fuck up Deku!" Said Bakugo

"Oh, sorry!" I didn't realise I was speaking out loud."

"Fucking shut up!"

Kacchan doesn't seem too happy about being on a team with me.

* * *

The teams met up outside at the front of the school.

"You better not hold me back dickheads" Bakugo said.

"You cannot speak to people like that all the time Bakugo," said Iida waving his hand at Bakugo trying to discipline his friend.

"Like I care,"

Uraraka put her hand on Iida's shoulder and smiled. He calmed down.

A bus arrived at the school.

"Now everyone, I want you to enter the bus in an orderly fashion." Said Iida ushering people onto the bus.

Uraraka sat next to Midoriya who was seemingly upset. "What's wrong? Is it Bakugo?"

Midoriya nodded. "I'm worried he will go off on his own."

"Well, you're not the only one who seem upset about this… I mean Bakugo doesn't look very happy either, we can only try to get along." Uraraka seemed very happy.

* * *

The bus slowed to a stop. "We are in the middle of the city, as you know. You may go to your assigned areas with your teammates. Be careful of civilians and remember what I said earlier." Said Aizawa extremely tired.

"Come on let's go!" Bakugo said walking off grumpily. Iida, Mineta, Uraraka and Midoriya followed.

* * *

"Where the fuck is this chick," Bakugo said aggressively. He walked along one of the main roads. A loud scream echoed in the distance.

"Over here!" Midoriya said running in the direction of the scream.

They ran into a dark alley, a woman with black hair and grey eyes stood over the body of a young girl. The girl was dead. The woman started laughing, "I'm Cinder," she cackled. "And who might you be?" She was visibly unstable. Midoriya stood there stunned. He looked at the wounds on the girl, her body had been shredded. "Enemies then," Cinder ran at them and pulled out a knife. She was getting ready to stab Midoriya. Iida jumped in front of him and tripped her swiftly. She rolled back onto her feet.

"That must be her," said Iida. "Send our location to Aizawa, Midoriya."

"No you don't," she made another attempt to stab Midoriya, but was blocked by Bakugo.

"You're going to have to kill me first," he smiled and blew an explosion in her face.

"You've got talent kid, it's a shame I'm going to have to kill you." She jumped back and pulled out a sword.

"We aren't supposed to attack her Bakugo." Said Iida.

"Shut up," said Bakugo. They began to fight. She held back as if she didn't want to kill him. They exchanged blows.

"Have you sent it?" said Iida. Midoriya nodded. Bakugo sent an explosion towards her chest and ripped her shirt. Mineta began to drool, "she's beautiful."

Uraraka slapped him, "she, is the enemy!"

"Damn, your good kid." She licked her lips. "I'm going to have to finish this soon."

"Stand down," Aizawa arrived. His hair was floating, he was using his quirk on the woman.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon. Aizawa." She looked up to see him standing on the building next to them.

His hair dropped, "C… Cinder?" He looked shocked. After he stopped using his quirk she jumped at Bakugo and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Huh... Get off me you!" He blasted her and knocked her out.

A cloud of smoke arose around Bakugo. "Huh?" his shirt ripped and he felt a strange weight on his chest. He looked down and the smoke disappeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Mineta looked at Bakugo, "HE HAS BOOBS?!" Mineta began to drool, "and there beautiful." His nose spurted out blood.

"Stop looking you little shit… STOP LOOKING ALL OF YOU!"

Todoroki's team arrived. Their mouths dropped. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Ba… Bakugo turned… into a… girl," Midoriya pointed at her. Yaoyorozu didn't waste any time and made and gave him a bra.

"Uh, Bakugo… can I talk to you?" Aizawa said. After Yaoyorozu made him a shirt he went to talk to Aizawa.

"Bakugo, I used to know that woman. Her quirk can change someone's gender. But she never figured out how to reverse it, so unfortunately you may be a girl for the rest of your life." Aizawa said. Bakugo began to tear up, "so I can't... I can't... Ever be a boy… Ever again?" she began to cry. "Dammit, why am I crying."

"Your emotions are going to change a lot, Bakugo. You may not know how to deal with this, but it's going to be OK. I had a friend who this happened to." Said Aizawa. "Let's talk to the rest of the class."

They walked over to where the class was after Bakugo stopped crying. Aizawa sent a message to the rest of the class saying they had captured the villain and to meet them at the bus. The class walked to the bus. Everyone in their own conversations, but Bakugo. She walked alone in the crowd. She was confused about her new body. Millions of questions and thoughts passed through her mind.

How will I explain this to mom and dad, damn. What about these feelings, I don't understand them, shit. This damned quirk of that woman.

* * *

She arrived at home. She went to knock on the door but hesitated. Damnit. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Mom? Dad?" There was an awkward silence. "I am home."

They walked to the door, Katsuki's head was down. "Can… we help you?" His mother, Mitsuki, said. Tears filled Katsuki's eyes and dripped off her face. "I… I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen." She looked up. They immediately recognised Katsuki's face.

"Mum, dad," she threw her hands around them. They were surprised at first but hugged her back. Katsuki took a step back, away from the hug.

"K.. Katsuki?" Mitsuki questioned. Katsuki nodded to answer her question. "Come inside," Masaru took her inside and sat with her on the lounge. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I got hit by a damned gender swap quirk. And there is no way to reverse it." His parents hugged her upon hearing this news.

 **Author notes-**

Thanks for reading!

Please review and tell me what you thought so far,

Also if you didn't notice when Bakugo is thinking the text will be in _Italics._

Sorry about the language, but it is Bakugo. and sorry about the last bit if that confuses people, but seeing as though all their lasts names are Bakugo it could get confusing.

 **Cheers!**


	2. Shopping With Bakugo

Katsuki sat on her bed that night, she couldn't sleep. But her body was exhausted, it seemed the gender swap quirk did take its toll on your body. She still was unused to her boobs and didn't know what to do about it. If I didn't get turned into a damned girl I wouldn't be awake right now. She began to tear up. This is so stupid. If only I was still myself I wouldn't be so upset… ugh. She wiped her eyes. What's with these damned emotions. She thought to herself. At least I don't have to go to U.A tomorrow…

* * *

She woke up and sat up on her bed. Was that a dream? Am I still… she thought for a moment, before realising she was a girl and hadn't been dreaming. Damn, she rolled over and picked up her phone. No new messages. She checked the time and put the phone down.

I need a shower. She pulled herself up, off her bed. She grabbed a shirt and towel and headed for the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and began to get undressed. She took note of how different her body was now compared to what it used to be. Her muscles had decreased in size and strength, as it seemed. And she noted that her boobs definitely weren't as big as Yaoyoruzu's, but they were about as big as Uraraka's. She turned on the shower and adjusted it to how she liked it, hot. She ran her hands through her hair. It was still short. And now she realised that she hadn't even looked in the mirror yet. Would her face be that different? Maybe I will look later. She began to wash her hair, it was filled with ash and dirt still from her fight yesterday. That damned fight. The one that tore her from her body. Tears built up in her eyes. "Why am I fucking crying?!"

* * *

She ended her shower and dried herself off with her towel. She attempted to pull her shirt over herself, but was faced with another problem. It wouldn't fit over her boobs. "FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" she grabbed the shirt and burnt it rather than taking it off normally. She wrapped herself in the towel, unlocked the door and flung it open.

"KATSUKI!" Mitsuki yelled,

"Whatever," she stormed off to her room. She frantically looked through her wardrobe for clothes that would fit, surely there's something. Something that will fit. she found some of her old underwear and pants. She put them on, only to find her underwear was extremely uncomfortable. Though her pants still fit. She found this situation very uncomfortable.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mitsuki bashed on Katsuki's door.

"My fucking clothes don't fit.." She immediately regretted saying that.

"Come to my room," she walked off.

"What does she want now," she pulled her towel up over herself and walked off to her mothers room. Her mother had organised her clothes to what she thought would fit Katsuki and what wouldn't.

"Try these on idiot," she shoved a pile of clothes into Katsuki.

"Don't call me an idiot you old hag," she took the clothes.

* * *

She came out wearing some old clothes. "This is all that fits,"

Mitsuki nodded and thought for a second. "Let's go shopping then," she clicked her fingers.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" she yelled at her mother.

"Fine, if you won't go with me just get a friend to go." She left her daughter to herself.

Go.. shopping? She walked to her room. Even if i did go, who would i go with.

She grabbed her phone from her bedside table, hmm.. she looked through her contacts.

Floating-Girl, Deku, Pikachu, Kirishima, Speedy, Half-half Bastard, Creating-Girl. She hated herself for doing so, but she clicked on one and her phone began to ring.

(The conversation went as so)

"Hey, you little shit. Let's go shopping."

"Y-You're calling me?!"

"Yes you floaty. Are you coming?!"

"W-why?"

"I need new clothes."

"But why are you asking me?"

"If you don't come I will drag you with me."

"… Ok.."

"Meet me at my house in ten."

"But.. Bakugo.."

Katsuki didn't let her finish and hung up.

* * *

Uraraka arrived at Bakugo's house, and shifted awkwardly before knocking on the door. Bakugo opened it in a matter of seconds. "Let's go," she pushed Uraraka out of the way and started walking to the mall. Only a few minutes into the walk did she notice Uraraka talking to someone. "Who are you-" she turned around to see that Uraraka had been talking to Izuku. "DEKU!" She almost set off an explosion. "WHO SAID YOU COULD BRING THAT LOSER?!"

"I tried to tell you, but you hung up on me."

Bakugo grunted. "Fine, but he is your responsibility."

"Of course," she smiled and continued to talk happily with Izuku the rest of the way. Bakugo was slightly annoyed at this. How does she just talk to him so happily.

Once they arrived at the mall, Katsuki looked at all the shops. There's so fucking many.

"Where to first, Bakugo?" Uraraka asked.

"I don't fucking know, thats why I brought you shit head."

"Well, let's go this way." she walked off, expecting the others to follow. She walked into a nice shop that sold regular clothes. Uraraka was quick to disappear, leaving Bakugo and Midoriya alone, together. Midoriya tried to avoid conversation, and Bakugo walked off. She looked around, there are so many clothes, where the hell do I start? she thought to herself. Uraraka appeared next to her with a basket of clothes.

"I brought you so you would help me, not buy clothes for yourself dumbass."

"These aren't for me," Uraraka grabbed Bakugo and lead her to the changerooms. "Try these on," she shoved a pair of clothes into Bakugo, pushed her into the changerooms and took a seat while she waited for Bakugo.

Bakugo came out wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"Keep," Uraraka decided after a moment or so.

"Huh?"

"I said keep, got a problem?" Uraraka waited for her to stop looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Fucking whatever," Mumbled Bakugo.

"Bakugo! Language!" Uraraka seemingly enjoyed this.

Bakugo walked back into the change rooms after Uraraka gave her the next set of clothes.

* * *

It continued like that for a while, eventually Midoriya found them and gave Uraraka his opinion when he felt like Bakugo wouldn't kill him.

Then they reached the last pair,

"Hmm, I don't think that suits you," Uraraka pointed out. Followed by Midoriya's nod.

"Now, let's pay for this and go to the next shop." She finished. Bakugo Grunted and headed for the check-out after changing back into his mother's clothes. She pulled out his mother's card and paid for the clothes.

* * *

They were walking through the mall when Uraraka started waving to somebody, "Hey," she ran to Yaoyorozu and her friends. Bakugo followed with an angry look on her face. "YOU KNEW THEY WOULD BE HERE DIDN'T YOU!"

"I had no idea, Bakugo." Uraraka tried to convince her she didn't, and was doing a good job too.

"What are you guys doing here? Together?" Mina asked.

"Bakugo wanted help shopping," it had escaped Uraraka's mouth.

"NO I FUCKING DID NOT!" She blushed.

"We can help,'' Said Toru excitedly.

"N-" Bakugo started only to be interrupted by Uraraka.

"Sure,"

"How fun," said Yaoyorozu putting her hands together.

The next shop was very similar to what had happened before; everyone picked clothes out for Bakugo, including Midoriya, she would try them on and everyone would give their opinion.

One thing about this whole trip that Bakugo wouldn't be forgetting soon, was Mina picking out a pink dress with tonnes of sequins and when she tried it on, after everyone said no Mina insisted it was perfect for Bakugo. She tried getting everyone else to trust her on it, she stopped after she saw the look on Bakugo's face though.

This whole trip is a fucking disaster. First that idiot Midoriya shows up, then all the girls in class 1-A showed up. Then what Mina did, insisting I wear pink. PINK.

"Here Bakugo let me get those bags for you," said Uraraka. She grabbed the bags and used her quirk to make them float above her. Her quirk does come in handy after all.

"I think that's enough shopping for today," Uraraka said, she seemed so tired.

"Yeah," everyone agreed, they had had enough shopping for one day.

After they had said their farewells they all headed home.

* * *

Half-way into the walk after Uraraka kept insisting she could continue carrying the bags. It was obvious she couldn't and threw up. Her body had become so tired so Bakugo carried the bags and Midoriya carried Uraraka. Bakugo felt somewhat jealous of her for some reason, but soon shook the feeling away.

 **Authors notes**

This was really fun to write, I did this after someone gave me a brilliant suggestion.

Anyway always feel free to leave me a few suggestions cause they may be greater ideas than what i thought of.

Please Review,

 **And Cheers!**


	3. The Horrors Of The Female Body!

**This was a request sent to me by Pizzas cat, and a thanks to them and Dreamingspace.**

During her shower that night she noticed something strange.

Blood.

Blood was was flowing down the drain. She looked at it in confusion, then at her legs. Well to say the least, she figured out what the blood was coming from.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She shouted. She did her best to wash the blood off her legs, but apparently she wasn't done bleeding. She finally gave up when she got most of it off. She ran out of her bathroom, only in a towel.

Her mother knew right away what had been going on. So she grabbed Katsuki and took her to her room and closed the door.

"MOM! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?" Katsuki looked like she had just been told she was dying.

"I'm guessing you didn't listen during sex ed," Mitsuki seemed to be looking through her cupboard for something.

Katsuki looked at her like she was insane "what does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything," she pulled out a bunch of pads, or to Kasuki -weird plastic wrapped things-.

"What?" Katsuki finally spoke.

Mitsuki sat down, "take a seat, you need to hear this."

* * *

Katsuki walked out of that room eyes wide. Everything she just heard. She never thought she would ever hear anything like that from her mother. And she had something called a period. And she would have it for a week, or something like that. Her mother gave all supplies she would need, even some advice.

But. Everything. Is. just. Not. Right. About. This.

* * *

After struggling with getting the pad to position right. She waddled out of her room. It was so uncomfortable. Can't they make these a little more fucking comfortable. How do all the other girls walk like this, or even fucking put up with it. Her insides were hurting in the weirdest of places. She walked and grabbed the heat-pack from the bottom drawer in her kitchen cupboards. After shoving it in the microwave, she slumped back into one of the dining chairs. She pulled her legs against her body. Ugh. This sucks. I feel like I'm being stabbed.

Minutes passed and the microwave beeped. Katsuki lazily pulled herself off the chair to retrieve the wonderful heat pack. After grabbing it she immediately pushed up against what was about her stomach but really not her stomach. She felt relief at this and walked back to her room. She fell face first onto her bed and turned her blankets into a cocoon around herself.

* * *

She woke up, it was still early. She had enough time to get ready.

Shit, i forgot to get a new uniform.

"Katsuki wake the fuck up." Mitsuki called.

"Shut up, I am awake."

"Come out here, your friends dropped some stuff of for you,"

She grunted but did as her mother asked, it wasn't worth getting into a fight with her about.

"They are at the front door."

She walked to where her friends were said to be, thinking it was Kirishima or some other dipshit. But it wasn't at all. It was Ochako and Izuku. "Hey Bakugo, we brought you a new uniform. We didn't see you pick one up yesterday so we thought you may need it." Ochako gave her the uniform and smiled.

"Thanks or whatever, assholes. Come inside, you don't need to get to school just yet and if you stay out there while it's still cold you will get sick."

Ochako grabbed Izuku's hand and walked inside, as she felt she didn't have much of a choice.

"Sit on the couch or something while I get ready," She pointed to said furniture and walked off. They did as so. But Kasuki felt what had been described as jealousy towards Ochako. Why are damned Deku and Floaty Girl hanging out so much. They aren't dating are they? She convinced herself there was no way Izuku would have a girlfriend. Though the thought did linger on her mind for a while. She for some reason hoped he wasn't dating Uraraka, or anyone for that matter. Whatever. She tried to distract herself from this.

* * *

She came back, Izuku for a minute thought of how good she looked in the uniform. Her skirt was short, but overall she looked great. 'Thank goodness Kacchan doesn't have a mind reading quirk.' He thought to himself.

"Let's go," she seemed unhappy about something.

'Her voice had definitely gone lighter and more feminine,' noted Izuku. 'But still, it isn't very girly.'

And so they walked to UA. With Ochako walking relatively close to Izuku.

* * *

She sighed, it was too late to go back home now. She pushed the door open to class 1-A. The class members including but not limited to- Sero, Iida, Denki, Kirishima and now Bakugo, Uraraka and Midoriya. She walked to Kirishima, Denki and Sero. "Hey losers,"

"You're back Bakugo,"

"Of fucking course I am," the baku-gang took note of how Bakugo was most definitely still a girl and that her personality hadn't changed from what they had seen.

The chatter silenced and they took their seats, Bakugo in seat 17 (search if not sure where). Aizawa walked into the room, and class began.

* * *

Lunch came sooner than expected. She worried the whole time that she had gotten blood everywhere. But now it was finally lunch, so she could finally go change her pad. She walked casually to the bathrooms, hoping not to attract attention. As she was about to enter the bathroom a voice interrupted her. "You can't go into the males bathrooms,"

She turned to see the perverted-purple-hero-in-training Mineta. "You're a female." He leaned against the wall. I guess I'm just used to being a boy. Fucking hell. "Fuck off. I know that." She walked to the door with a label of a girl in a dress and opened the door. Mineta tried to peek through the door, there was no doubt that was the reason he was there in the first place. Stupid Mineta.

* * *

Why the fuck do they make those things so hard to open without making any noise. Fucking pads. Fucking periods. Fucking being a girl sucks. I bet Midoriya would make the best of this situation though. WHY AM I CONCERNED ABOUT FUCKING DEKU! THIS DAMNED BODY AND ITS NATURAL SYSTEMS.

Bakugo was puzzled as to why she cared about what Midoriya would do. She had no feelings for him, she was sure of it. At least she hoped not. No she couldn't.

She sat at her usual table, with the Baku-gang. She stared at her usual food, anything bitter and spicy. It was really a reflection of her personality. She was at war with her inner thoughts, and she didn't realise how much she had spaced out. Maybe because she was spaced out. But to Kirishima, Ashido, Sero and Kaminari this was very worrying. Kirishima was the first to break the silence. "B-Bakugo, are you ok." Bakugo snapped back into reality. "You've been staring at your food for a while now. Do you want to talk about something." Kirishima smiled a reassuring smile. "Is something on your mind?" But before Bakugo realised what had happened she spoke aloud instead of in her head. "I was thinking about Midoriya." She covered her mouth. Everyone stared at her blankly. "YOU SAID MIDORIYA'S ACTUAL NAME!" Ashido shouted, so everyone who didn't hear Bakugo say Midoriya's name did hear it this time. "SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP-NO-I-DID-NOT!" It seemed like it was one word she said it so fast. She blasted an explosion out of her palm. And everyone who was in class 1-A stared at them, including Midoriya and his friends. "W-why were you thinking about m-me Kacchan?" Midoriya gulped, he was clearly nervous.

"I-I.. WAS… THINKING OF HOW.. annoying you are," she kind of mumbled the last of it out. She grabbed her bag and left. She didn't even care she left her food back at the table. She just wanted to get away from that situation. She wished she had Hagakure's quirk. So she could just disappear. Ugh, why did she do that. It was as if someone else was controlling her. Maybe it was that purple headed freak, yeah maybe. He was just trying to mess with me. She walked to where Hitoshi was, surprisingly she found him pretty easily. But he did have a pretty distinguishable hair colour. She grabbed his collar. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What?!" He replied.

"YOU MADE ME SAY THAT DIDN'T YOU!"

"Say what, and shush we are in a library." he was right they were in the school library. And the other people there seemed pretty annoyed at them for making such noise.

"You made me say that thing about Midoriya didn't you,"

"I can assure you I didn't, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Bakugo let him go, she didn't answer as she didn't want to be put under his quirk. Hitoshi noticed this and felt a little upset but he didn't say anything more than needed to be.

Kirishima found her walking around the hallways aimlessly. "Hey, Bakugo. I brought your lunch, you left it at a table."

"I'm not hungry."

"Is there something you want to talk about? Please don't lie to me. You know you can talk to me about anything."Kirishima grabbed her shoulder and moved so they were standing face to face. Although Bakugo had been and was still looking down at the floor.

Kirishima lifted her face to look at his. She looked like she was about to cry. Without thinking Kirishima pulled her into a hug. And usually she wouldn't like affection, but this time.. this time was ok.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

This was really fun to write. I am going to continue, and please do feel free to give me some ideas if you have any.

 **CHEERS!**

 **SPOILER  
** I was originally going to make this end up as a Fem Katsuki x Izuku but now I am thinking of making it a Kirishima x Fem Katsuki. If you read this far please message me what you think or leave a Number 1 for Katsuki x Izuku or a Number 2 for Kirishima x Katsuki. I will see what happens though.


	4. Ashido was right!

Bakugo and Kirishima after talking went back to the lunch tables. Everyone had gone back to their conversations. They walked back to their table Bakugo so mysteriously claimed there's a few months ago. Kirishima smiled brightly while Bakugo followed close behind. She didn't show any of the emotions Kirishima just witnessed; sadness, fear, but of course- trust. Bakugo had broken down in front of Kirishima. But she trusted Kirishima wouldn't say a word to anyone. Kirishima was her best friend.

As they walked to the table the group waved to them, all smiling brightly. Bakugo just scowled. Mina had left the table earlier to talk to Yaoyorozu, so it was just Kaminari and Sero.

"Hey Bakugo," Kaminari shouted.

"Piss off dip shit," cautioned Bakugo.

"She's back!" Sero exclaimed and they laughed happily.

During class she had been drawing and zoning out to the conversations they we're having. She had been drawing. She had been practicing for the past few months, and they were starting to get pretty good. She was drawing parts of her costume and a few bits and pieces of other peoples costumes too. She shaded the gauntlets to perfection. There, fucking perfect!

"Bakugo!" Iida shouted and made a chopping motion with his hand, something he often did.

"What moron?"

"You haven't been paying any attention to any classes this evening." He sighed. "If this is because of… What happened over the weekend please… Don't come to school until you are ready. Mentally as well as physically,"

"YOU ASSFUCK! I'M READY! I'M FUCKING READY! A-are you doubting me?!" She mumbled the last of her sentence.

"It was just a suggestion. I'm sorry." And with that Iida walked away.

"I-Iida, you shouldn't say stuff like that to Kacchan." Whispered Midoriya and to which Iida nodded.

Bakugo sat at her desk, her concentration was everywhere but the lesson. When can I leave this place and go back to my dorm. I only went home because of my.. my gender change. She sat up.

I wonder what Deku would be thinking right now.

She looked around the room, finally stopping at Izuku. He was talking happily with his friends, Iida and Uraraka. Uraraka waved and started packing her stuff for the day, whilst Iida and Izuku continued talking.

Then the bell rang. Finally. She put her stuff back in her bag, when a pink hand slammed on her desk. "Bakugo!"

She looked up with a certain death glare on her face. Ashido and the girls of class 1-A where staring at her.

"What the fuck do you want pink?" She stood up.

"We have enough evidence.." She tried to hold back her chuckles. "To say.. You like.. Izuku!" She laughed.

"NO-I-DON'T-WHY-THE-FUCK-DO-YOU-CARE?!" She said it fast so you could only just tell what she said, with anger she accidentally set off an explosion

"Talking fast, check. Accidentally using her quirk, check. Staring at him all through class, check. Accidentally saying what she is thinking, check. You're in love Bakugo."

Ashido started checking off a list.

"N-no way!" Her cheeks went the colour of Ashido's skin.

"Flustered, check." Ashido put another tick on the list.

"S-she was actually.. Right." Momo put her hand to her mouth.

"Now pay up girls." Ashido put her hand out, and the girl all groaned in annoyance and handed her a carefully counted stacks of money. Bakugo threw at them, a whole bunch of unnecessary swear words.

The girls dragged her to the dorm rooms, for a more private conversation. They took her upstairs, and to the left of the hallway, where the girls dorms for 1-A are. "Hey! My dorm is over there." She finally got out of their grasp and pointed to the other side.

"Oh that's right." Momo clicked her fingers. "You're being moved to the girls side of the dorms, because of obvious reasons. All your stuff is still in your old room, we didn't want to invade your privacy"

"Good fucking thing you didn't. Which one is my room?"

"Yours is next to Uraraka's, it's number 14."

"I'll start moving my stuff then," she moved to her old bedroom.

"Here have some boxes, it'll be easier." Momo gave her a stack of boxes. "We want to talk to you after, ok?"

"Whatever," Bakugo grabbed the boxes and started packing her stuff. She opened her wardrobe, most of her stuff was at home so she only had little to move. She pulled out an All Might plushie, it was quite large. She one it at a fair. She looked around to check if anyone could see into her room. No? Ok. She then hugged it, as no one could see her. Still as fucking soft as always!

She grabbed the last box in her old room, and started to carry it out. She moved slowly up the hallway, when someone tripped her and she fell into someones room. She dropped her box and everything fell out. "Ugh! WHO THE FUCK DID-"

"KACCHAN?!" Midoriya was getting changed, he had just had a shower.

"D-DEKU?!" Their faces went as red as Kirishimas hair. Whilst Midoriya tried to find something to cover himself with anything he could find, Bakugo's nose started running. It was very much different to many runny noses she had had. So she put her hand to her nose and looked at it, and it had been different because it was a blood nose.

"F-f-fu-fuck!" She tried to speak.

"Kacchan are you OK?" He ran to her, now wearing a towel from the waist down. But the closer he got the more she could see, and the more she could see the worse her blood nose became.

She tried to get up and out of Midoriya's room, but her leg felt an excruciating pain. "Fuck!" She exclaimed. Midoriya put a hand on her leg, "I think it's sprained. It must have been the way you fell." He forgot to ask before he did anything and picked her up and moved her onto his bed.

"Here," he continued examining her leg. While he did this Bakugo's eyes darted around the room and took in everything. Memorizing every little detail, she wasn't being obsessive at all…

"Would you like me to take you to recovery girl?"

"N-no… I'm f-fine…" She didn't know what to do, or what to say even.

"OK, I'll be back stay here and if you need anything I'll come." He picked up a pair of pants, a shirt and left.

Midoriya re-entered his room. He had put his clothes on and brought some bandages. But to his surprise she had fallen asleep… On his beautiful double bed. He sat down on the other side as softly as he could so he wouldn't wake her. Normal Bakugo would be very upset if he woke her up, but this Bakugo… He wasn't sure about, so he wouldn't try to figure out. He sat next to her, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm sure this is against the rules… against many rules. But… I don't know what she would do if I woke her. Plus I don't know if I could move her to her room. She can't walk, unless I ask Yaoyorozu to make crutches, but then I would have to wake her up…" He whispered to himself, and it continued for a while. "Well, I will take care of her for now. That's the best thing to do." He put the covers over her and himself, and drifted off to sleep.

Bakugo woke up, she slept surprisingly well. This new bed in her new room was amazing. She went to roll over, but noticed she was being squeezed. What. She felt warm breath on her neck. WHAT? Her room seemed different now. Different posters. I never actually set my stuff up, I just moved it… Wait. She heard a familiar mumble.

MIDORIYA?! He woke up at that moment.

"Hm?" He hadn't comprehended what was going on… yet.

"K-Kacchan?!" He blushed thinking about how close they were, 'I've never been this close to a girl before.' He thought. He then let her go.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kacchan. I f-fell asleep."

"Sh-shut up." Her face went red, I was so fucking close to him. And he was fucking hugging me too.

 **Author notes**

A big thanks to everyone who gave me their opinion and those who have read this story.

 **Cheers!**


	5. Dodge ball

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME THEIR OPINION!**

 **The story will eventually be Izuku x Bakugo.**

* * *

Bakugo sat up on Midoriya's bed and looked at the time, good I still have enough time to get ready.

"Don't fucking tell anybody." She looked at him red faced.

"I won't," they agreed.

"I'm going to go…" Bakugo pointed at the door.

"Y-yeah… Ok." Midoriya looked away. Bakugo left his room awkwardly.

"Ooh, that's where you were Bakugo. We were looking for you. But we didn't expect you to be with-" Kaminari said before being interrupted by Bakugo slamming him into a wall.

"Shut up shithead!"

"Sure," he put a thumb up and smiled. She let go and he fell to the ground. Kirishima helped him up as Bakugo walked off and decided to get breakfast.

The dorms kitchen was mostly clean, although there was a lot of flour on the bench and floor. Who didn't clean the kitchen after themselves? She grabbed the cloth and started to wipe down the bench. I shouldn't have to fucking do this. She finished, it was much better than before. What food do we have? She walked to the cupboard and slammed it open. Weet-bix, multigrain and porridge. Hmm, she picked up the weet-bix and some spicy powder. Putting each into a bowl together, she grabbed the milk and poured it in. (What a strange mixture).

"Aye Bakugo," Kirishima walked to her. "Whatcha doing?"

"What the fuck do you think?" She shoved a spoonful of the spicy weet-bix into her mouth. "OK, can I have some?" He asked.

"If you make it," she looked at him.

"Sure," he grabbed a bowl and put his weet-bix and milk in. "How'd you sleep?" Kirishima grabbed a spoon and began to eat.

"Fine," she looked away. He nodded.

"I slept well." He smiled.

* * *

Bakugo started to brush her hair in the bathroom. "Fuck!" She shouted as she brushed out another knot. How the fuck does mum deal with this?! Her hair was short, yet it did get knotty and was hard to style. She didn't care that much when she was a guy, but now… Was kinda different. It needed extra brushing now. She didn't care to style it though.

She was finally ready for the day, kinda. She walked out the door, towards the dorms. The day should get more interesting from here, she had hero lessons and sport.

* * *

During lunch she saw Uraraka give Izuku some muffins. They were double choc chip. That must be why there was flour all over the bench this morning. She must like him! She came to a conclusion. And she thinks she can win him over, doesn't she. This sparked a rivalry, not that Uraraka knew yet.

* * *

Sport were about to start and Bakugo was more determined than ever to show everyone that she was ok, and fit enough to take care of herself. She had been working out secretly during these last few days. And no matter what she would beat Uraraka and show Izuku that she was strong and awesome. The bell rang and she went to the changerooms. It was so awkward getting dressed in the same room as girls, although she was a girl now. Thank god Mineta wasn't turned into a girl, who knows what would happen.

She exited the changerooms and walked to the sports stadium. Aizawa stood there and waited for the rest of the class. She then noticed the class 1-B teacher, Vlad King, standing next to him. Strangely enough there was a bunch of class 1-B students too.

"Everyone, we are going to have a joint lesson." Vlad King began. "We are going to do class VS class dodgeball." Vlad king and Aizawa went through the rules. "Last team standing wins, also you may use your quirks."

The classes cheered.

"Get to your sides we are starting!" Aizawa and Vlad King went to sit up in the commentators box, so that they were out of the way of any flying dodgeball.

Bakugo smiled to herself, they were allowed to use their quirks, and Bakugo's quirk was perfect for this. She walked to the side where class 1-A was.

* * *

4 players from 1-A left; Tokoyami, Todoroki, Bakugo and Midoriya.

4 players from 1-B left; Kendo, Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki and Neito.

Shiozaki used her quirk to put up a barrier.

"Tetsu, I need you to make a run for it. Grab us as many balls as you can. Neito you go with him, copy my quirk and use big hands to shelter you both while you get them." Kendo high fived Neito.

"These last few minutes will be interesting. " Vlad King watched to see what happened next.

"Yes, neither team wants to loose. Their passion for becoming heroes drives them to do the best in everything they can, especially Bakugo and Midoriya." Aizawa looked at them

"I could say the same for my students." Vlad King agreed.

"Todoroki! Ice shield!" Midoriya screamed. Todoroki's ice shot upwards, he also created stairs to the top and a ledge they could stand on to shoot the opposing team. Bakugo threw a ball, just like how she did at the start of the year. It bounced off Neito's enlarged hands and hit Shiozaki.

"Three more," Bakugo said.

"Great hit bakugo!" Midoriya smiled and Bakugo looked away in embarrassment. Kendo threw a ball and hit Tokoyami who was trying to dodge balls being thrown by Tetsutetsu.

"Todoroki, when Neito is unable to continue using his quirk throw a ball with your fire to enhance the speed. Then we can get him out." Midoriya came up with a plan.

"Ok," he watched Neito and the moment his quirk stopped he went to throw the ball, Neito was out.

"TWO MINUTES LEFT!" Aizawa and Vlad King shouted.

Bakugo threw another ball, now with Shiozaki and Neito out of the way he could hit Tetsutetsu easily. And just like that it was 2-1. But who would win?

The classes cheered each other on like no tomorrow. 1-B could show the teachers what they got and 1-A refused to lose to 1-B.

Kendo used the last of her quirk to block the next ball.

"Bakugo I have a plan! You know the rule, you can't touch the ground on the other side till the last person is out?" Midoriya asked and Bakugo smiled, she knew exactly where this was going.

Bakugo made a large explosion with a thick cloud of smoke, so thick you couldn't see the other side. Kendo's hands shrunk, she couldn't keep going. She looked up at the smoke.

At high speeds, Bakugo came rushing out of the smoke with a ball in her hands.

"What is she thinking?!" Vlad King looked at her.

Kendo had no time to react, so Bakugo threw the ball. "DIE!" She shouted.

The ball hit Kendo with ease. And Vlad King blew a whistle signaling the game was over.

Bakugo landed on her feet and smiled. "I won!" The excitable students of 1-A came to celebrate their win with the ones who made it happen.

"You did great Bakugo, you especially Midoriya!" Uraraka came up to them. Bakugo scoffed at her comment.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought!**


	6. Midoriya did what!

**This is Bakugo, dodgeball just finished. This is kinda turning into some crack-fic. Anyway i hope you get some laughs out of this chapter**

* * *

Class ended, so Bakugo left to change out of her sports uniform. She entered the girls change rooms. And found her new locker, it was weird. _What was the fucking code again? Uh.. two turns to the left, one to the right and stopping on 23?_ The locker clicked open. _That's right._ She pulled out her normal uniform and took her top off.

"Hey Bakugo," Mina said.

"What?" She turned around.

"Well… I just wanted to know… when you were a guy… you were probably attracted to girls…right?" When Bakugo didn't reply Mina continued, "well… I just wanted to know if you… still liked girls?"

Bakugo looked her dead in the eye and Mina just waited for a response. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! DID YOU JUST ASSUME I WAS A FUCKING LESBIAN?!"

* * *

 **I'm just gonna stop for a moment to tell you I have no problem with anyone who is LGBT, I just thought it would be funny**

* * *

"Well… you er… never know…" Mina shrugged.

"Mina. Do you have a problem with lesbians?" Jiro turned around.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to know…"

 _Wait… is Jiro a-_

"So… you're sure your not a lesbian?" Mina looked back at her.

"HOLY FUCK! YES I'M FUCKING SURE YOU PINK-" Bakugo shouted before the girls change rooms door opened.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME SERO! ALL THAT STANDS BETWEEN ME AND THE GIRLS IS A DOOR! BUT DON'T YOU SEE? DOORS ARE MEANT TO BE OPENED!" Shouts were heard as Mineta ran into the room. "IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN I IMAGINED! HAHAHA!" Blood spurted out of his nose as he looked around the room.

A dark energy surrounded Bakugo. "MINETA! YOU FUCKING SON OF BITCH! I'M GOING TO ENJOY MURDERING YOU!"

"B-bakugo… please… you wouldn't blame me for doing this… would you?" Mineta backed away from her.

"Mineta, come back out here!" Midoriya rushed into the room, only wearing pants, and instead of grabbing Mineta and leaving quickly, he crashed into Bakugo.

"F-fuck!" They shouted in-sync. Bakugo landed on the ground and Midoriya on top of her. They ended up in a perfect kiss.

 _Holy fuck! I'm fucking kissing Midoriya!_ Midoriya just stayed there and do anything for a moment. Then he tried to pull away. He tried. Apparently Mineta had thrown his sticky balls at Midoriya when he came in and they landed on top of Midoriya when he landed on Bakugo. And they pinned him on top of her. So they were stuck together.

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR! THAT SHOULD BE ME!" Mineta shouted and started crying. "MIDORIYA YOU TRAITOR!"

 _Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy fuck!_ They were both thinking the same thing. The only difference was that Bakugo decided to act upon this and kissed him back.

"Hey look! Bakugo found her top!" Someone shouted.

Uraraka stared at Bakugo. She was surprised, jealous and annoyed.

Bakugo, being the mature person she was, lifted her hand just enough to put the finger up.

Then unexpectedly Midoriya started kissing back. _He's actually a good kisser!_

 **Outside the girls change rooms**

The boys stood outside the girls change rooms. After Midoriya ran in, there would definitely be consequences for it. And none of them wanted to deal with those consequences.

"I'm sure Midoriya has everything under control," Kaminari looked at the others.

"Yes, but he is taking a while. He said he would be quick, you don't think he would… take advantage of the situation…" Sero spoke up.

"This is Midoriya we are talking about guys. He wouldn't do something so…" Kirishima looked at them.

"True," they said in unison.

Then they heard a heap of yelling, a crash and more yelling.

"I'm sure Mineta is just giving him a bit of trouble. Midoriya wouldn't do anything strange, like Mineta."

Then they heard a moan.

"Haha, nothing strange…"

 **Inside the girls change room**

Midoriya moved his arm, which missed Mineta's sticky balls somehow, and pulled Bakugo's hair, just enough to make her moan.

The girls and Mineta just watched in shock, their classmates were getting it on… in front of them.

Bakugo rubbed her leg against Midoriya's growing length and shoved her tongue in his mouth.

"Ahem!" Someone shouted and they both stopped.

Bakugo took her tongue out of Midoriya's mouth and put some space in between them. "If we're fucking disturbing you, leave!"

"You're on school premises, could you please not. I would hate to be the person cleaning that up. Also your gonna get in so much trouble!" Momo said.

"O-ok. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I just kinda lost myself for a moment." Midoriya spoke, his face was cherry red and he was breathing heavily. Bakugo found this side of him very seductive,she had to hold herself back.

"Fine," if Midoriya was going to stop she may as well, it was pointless not to.

"W-what do we do now? I mean… we're kinda stuck together… Mineta can you get us unstuck." Midoriya looked at Mineta.

Mineta was sitting in the corner crying. "There are some lines that even I wouldn't cross, Midoriya." He turned around. He had tears rolling down his face and heaps of blood running out of his nose. "You just crossed that line."

Midoriya looked around, if Mineta said that… it must have been bad… and there was so many witnesses too.

"I fucking started it. Don't fucking blame him," Bakugo stated. "Mineta, I'm also really fucking sure you would take this to your advantage. So don't fucking go saying things like that."

Midoriya looked at Uraraka, she was in tears and started running out of the room.

"Uraraka!" Midoriya tried pushing himself off Bakugo, but it didn't work. "Uraraka! I'm sorry!"

"You two aren't a thing… are you?" Mina asked.

"No, we're just friends." Midoriya sounded sad.

"Mineta, can you get us out or not?" Bakugo added.

"Yeah," he walked over to them and started unsticking his sticky balls.

Once he was done Midoriya pushed himself off Bakugo and stood up. "I'm really sorry Bakugo,"

"I-it's fine." The taste of Midoriya's mouth would be something she would remember.

Midoriya began walking out, then he stopped and grabbed Mineta, then continued to leave.

He walked out and the boys stared at him.

All of them had one question in their minds "what happened?"

"Midoriya what happened? We heard a heap of yelling, a crash, more yelling and then a heap of moaning." Kaminari looked at them.

Midoriya just let go of Mineta and went to the boys change room. They watched this strange behaviour.

"In short, Midoriya had a makeout session with Bakugo," Mineta looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You're talking about Midoriya?! Woah, there's no way he did that. On school property." Kirishima looked shocked, in-fact all of them did.

* * *

 **Extra**

That afternoon Midnight, all might, Present-mic and Eraser-head had a meeting in the camera footage storage room.

"We heard something about something happening in the girls change rooms. So I called you here to see what it was," All Might spoke and picked up a tape.

"Do we have security cameras in there?!" Midnight looked concerned.

"Yes,"

"Have they always been there?!" She looked very worried now.

"Uh, for a while they have been. I don't think they have been there that long."

"That's good," Midnight breathed a sigh of relief and Present Mic looked at her with a very worried expression on his face.

"Shouldn't we be concerned there is cameras in the change rooms," Eraserhead finally spoke.

"Just watch this tape." he put it in.

"Isn't that a little perverted?" Eraserhead was ignored this time.

They watched the tape.

Mineta ran into the change rooms. Then Midoriya. Then Midoriya fell on top of Bakugo and got stuck.

Then Present Mic realised what was about to happen. "AAAAHHHHHHH! MY EYES! I CAN'T WATCH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" He covered his eyes, although it was obvious he was still watching through a gap in between his fingers.

All Might's face resembled one of shock. Midnight, one of temptation and Eraserhead, just looked like he had seen it all before… which was kinda worrying.

All Might ejected the tape and swore he would never watch that again.

"Is anyone else as turned on as me right now?" Midnight asked.

Present Mic chose that moment to run away. Aizawa and All Might just walked out of the room.

"No one I guess," Midnight spoke.

* * *

 **Authors note-**

 **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**

 **I found that very fun to write... I'm so sorry... That was very out of character for everyone... But I thought that was very funny.**

 **I'm gonna stop for today... Also I'm really sorry about the late update!**

 **Please tell me what you thought,**

 **CHEERS!**

 _ **Temari**_


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

I do not plan on making anymore chapters.

I'm sorry, over the past few months I haven't been in the mood to write for my fanfics.

I have kinda lost interest in My Hero Academia.

I'm sorry, but without really being in the fandom at all, I haven't had the motivation to write.

 **So as of today, Tuesday 13 November 2018, there will be no more chapters of 'She's the man, Katsuki style'.** I truly hope you understand.

 **A big thanks to all my readers, especially the ones who have- given positive feedback about it, saved or favourited this fanfic.** **Without you wonderful people I would never have gotten this far.**

 _ **Once again**_

 _ **CHEERS!!**_

 **Temari**


	8. Suprise!

Hello, this is quite unexpected..

Very, very unexpected.

Well, after almost a year, i have returned. Honestly, i was just looking to see how my child has gone under the eyes of users. And upon reading the many reviews and positive feedback, i really felt inspired to write again, something i haven't done for some time.

I had been deeply inspired by these wonderful comments, and i was wondering, if i re-wrote this and reuploaded it, would you guys read it?

Over this time, though i havent really wrote anything seriously, i have really developed my writing and style, though there is much room for improvement. I would like to try again at writing this.

So, that is my question, would you read it if i re-wrote and re-uploaded it? I can keep the original up if y'all want,,

Cheers!

Temari


	9. I have insta! (and discord!)

ok, so, i am starting to plan and hopefully can start writing today! I am quite excited for it!

so, i have opened an Instagram account so you guys can ask me questions about the plot or see updates on where i am or stuff idk. if you would be interested in contacting me or anything, you can find me at /divideduck on insta. or if u don't have insta you can contact me on discord at shortbitch#0147 idk

but i would love to talk to you guys, regarding the story, or whatever.

but if you guys have any imput or anything, i would love to hear it. anything from side-ships to experience with being gender-queer, i would love to hear it and my dm's are always open!

and if you have any concerns about trans issues please dm me! i have done research, and though this this is different, it does revolve around the trans area. thank u.

anyway, if u want updates or have questions, i would love to listen!

on another note; i really, really appreciate all the wonderful comments you guys have left! it really means a lot to me that you guys appreciate this story and are willing to wait for me to write it (again)!

so, i will answer questions on my insta or discord if you want! i don't really have anywhere else, or if u can message me on here idk or my wattpad which is in my bio (which i haven't updated for a while and am about to do so, oop)

have a wonderful day! this is getting long! so i will go!

 **cheers!**


End file.
